Ocular Enhancements
(lvl 30) (lvl 28) (lvl 30) |Planet=Arieki |Continent=Torden |Zone=Incline }} Assist Supply Sergeant Otto with gathering Ocular Enhancements. ; Collect 50 Ocular Enhancements : Collect 50 Lightbender ocular enhancements. ; Take the Ocular Enhancements to Lt. Gerry : Take the ocular enhancements to Lt. Gerry. ; Get some Magmonix Blood : Kill a magmonix and take a vial of its blood. ; Take the Magmonix Blood to Lt. Gerry : Take the vial of Magmonix blood to Lt. Gerry. ; Return to Otto : Return to Supply Sergeant Otto. ; Harvest screws from Howlers : Gather 40 screws from the backs of Howlers in the area. ; Take the screws to Gerry : Take the gore covered screws to Lt. Gerry. Briefing Supply Sergeant Otto: : I have received a requisition for something that I normally do not keep in stock. It is a strange one. I think with a small amount of work we could use the lightbenders' ocular enhancements and have the Lt. Gerry modify them to be more useable. Apparently he is an amazing machinist. So if you're up for it, I need a full case of 50 Light Bender Ocular Enhancements and I need you to take them to Lt. Gerry to have them modified to be useable by our own equipment. Make sure to give him these order papers along with the Ocular Enhancements. Take the Ocular Enhancements to Lt. Gerry. Lt. Gerry : What are you trying to give me? I have no time for for work without proper orders, otherwise I will never get my superbot done. I have orders. :Oh you do have orders. Well that just stinks. Let me look at them. Well I can do the task required but not without someone going to get me at least one container of Magmonix blood. The stuff works as a great solvent to clean off all this brain matter you left on these things. Now hurry up so I can finish the job and get back to my own work. Take the blood to Lt. Gerry. Lt. Gerry : Well I see you made it back, and just in time to interrupt me while I was deep in thought. It might take me a while to finish these up. Why don't you return to Supply Sergeant Otto and let him know. Return to Otto Supply Sergeant Otto: : I tell you that Lt. Gerry although his quality of work is better than that miserable Private Parsons, his work ethic is despicable. He had ordered a case of machine screws that I still need to get to him. Why don't you go out there and take those screws right out of those howler beasts and put them in a box still sticky with their gore. That will teach him to mess with me. When you're done with that just take it to him and say it's from me. But make sure he gives you the Ocular enhancements. Take the screws to Gerry Lt. Gerry : Well they are ready now, oh and is that a new box of machine screws? I can't believe that stingy sergeant finally came through for me, here take these and hand em over I have so much work to do. Debriefing Supply Sergeant Otto: : Well did he take them? Ha, I bet he spends all week cleaning them up. Well here is your pay, you did well again today. Lightbenders are pretty scarce on Incline. Found a few that spawn in and around a bunker at -4, 262, 36 (/loc)